


Worst Case Scenario

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Coping Mechanisms, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Friendship, Gen, Strategic Analysis, Team Feels, lies damn lies and statistics, okay sometimes you can tell me the odds, or so he claims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: There's a time and a place.
Relationships: K-2SO & Bodhi Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forcebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcebound/gifts).



Planetfall. 

Behind him, Bodhi can hear the brisk, quiet sounds of two people arming themselves to the teeth. It should be enough to reassure him, shut down the series of disasters playing through his head, and yet— 

“Hey, K-2,” he says, low. “What’s, uh, what’s the probability that they’ll get stopped and, and recognized?”

“Eleven percent.” K-2 doesn’t miss a beat. 

It shouldn’t be enough to reassure him. And yet. “Okay.” 

“That is, nearly six percent higher than their being swarmed by rock vipers. You are catastrophizing again.”

Laughter escapes him in a gasp. “Okay. Just - just checking.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
